Various types of spray heads have been provided for showers, which have produced a pulsating spray; for example the spray heads shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,446,887; 1,609,047; 2,878,066; 3,473,736; 3,568,716; 3,713,587 and 3,762,648. Most of the identified patents merely produce only pulsating spray, some however, may be adjusted to provide a steady or a pulsating spray. In such cases the spray head becomes complicated and the adjustment to select the desired spray is sometimes difficult under the conditions of use.